<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck me like you mean it by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992060">Fuck me like you mean it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ondine and Kagami fuck after a date night of teasing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck me like you mean it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time take with a grain of salt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ondine had been waiting for this, oh how she had been waiting for this. It was their date night, and it was spent at a hotel room. They had just got home from a night at a romantic restaurant, drinking and eating together. The whole time she was giving the latter small teases and glimpse's at what she was wearing underneath her outfit.</p><p>What others saw was a flowery blue dress with a floral pattern. It went down to just above her knee, a brown belt at her waist. It showed off her broad chest and thicker thighs, making her tan skin, orange pixie hair, and freckles stand out.</p><p>She also had thigh high socks and slip on ballet flats, but those were the things people saw. What they didn't see where the lacy panties she wore, black, Kagami's favorite piece of lingerie. </p><p>They were small and barely covered her, with a little white bow to top it all off. She had on a bra that matched, black tool with hearts to cover her nipples and thin string that barely kept the thing on her. Again, it was Kagami's favorite item of clothing, and once she had realized her wife was wearing it, the fire had already lit into her eyes. </p><p>That was how Ondine felt herself being pushed against their doorway after it was locked and slammed shut. She grinned, knowing she was going to be in for the ride of her life.</p><p>"Do you know what you're doing to me?" Kagami asked, staring down at her wife. They both had grown since middle school, but Kagami was taller now, a difference from when they were younger.</p><p>"Is it working?" She shot back, grinning. Kagami didn't answer, she only smashed her lips with the others, their teeth clacking with the force. Ondine moaned, feeling Kagami insert her leg between the girls legs, grinding against her sex. God she was so ready for this.</p><p>Kagami moved to attack her neck, sucking at it and nipping at it, leaving hickeys in her wake.</p><p>The shorter hoped for the life of her that the people in the room next to them weren't there, or awake, because things were going to get loud and quick. Kagami grabbed her arms and manhandled her to one of the beds, the one farthest away from the closed windows.</p><p>She landed flat on her back, Kagami climbing on top of her like a predator attacking her prey. It turned her on. </p><p>"Now," she began breathless, between kisses. "Let's see what's underneath that dress shall we?"</p><p>Ondine giggled, stumbling to take off her belt and ripping off her dress. Her tits bounced, the bra providing little to no support. She slipped off her shoes savoring Kagamis grin. The red head shifted and stared sultry at her wife, waiting for what was going to happen.</p><p>"Oh, you do know what you'r doing aren't you?" Kagami said, more rhetorical then anything. She sat on her wives pelvis, grinding down and causing her to moan. She trialed her fingers down her wives chest, fondling her breasts. She leaned down and rubbed her fingers over the nips, twisting and pinching them, savoring Ondines groans. </p><p>“I-ah!” She started, interrupted by her own moaning. “I-I don’t think it’s fair that, that you’re still wearing clothes.”<br/><br/>Kagami raised an eyebrow at the notion, pausing her grinding and nipple play as she ripped off her shirt,revealing a blue bra on underneath. Her muscles were prominent, and Ondine would have loved nothing more then to touch them and worship them for all their worth.</p><p>However, before she was able too, her wife stood up and off the bed, kicking off her pants. Now in only her underwear she stalked to the dresser, Ondine shifting so she was leaning up against the bed post in a vulgar pose.</p><p>When the woman came back she hand something in her hands, a strap, and she took off her panties to put it on, turning to her wife. Ondine simply gave her a sexy look and leaned down, waiting for her. What the girl loved about her lengire was that she didn’t need to take it off because she found the thrill of clothed sex exciting, and it was crotchless as well. </p><p>Kagami knelt at the end of the bed, hooking her wife’s legs over her shoulders and dragging her forward to her. Ondine let out a small Yelp, but it soon melted into a loud moan as she felt something hot and wet slip into her. Kagami felt around her wives body, adoring her taste. She moved her tongue in and out at a quick pace,  loving how Ondine squirmed and how her back arched. Not long after did the woman begin to lift kitten licks up towards the others clit, giving it a small kiss and tugging it gently with her teeth.</p><p>Ondine saw stars, she felt so good. As Kagami began to suck and play with the clit, her fingers slipping inside her wet sex with ease. She began to pump at an extremely fast pace, adding more and more fingers until all four fingers were coated in her wife’s slick.</p><p>“Ka-Kagami-“ the bottom moaned, hands at her sides and clutching at the white comforter. “I’m gonna-gonna-“</p><p>“Do it,” Kagami finished. “Cum for me.”</p><p>With no more warning, Kagami curled her fingers and sucked on the clit at the same time, her wife deeming this as the last straw as she began to cum good and hard. She saw stars, never knowing the last time she had felt this great in so long. Even Kim didn’t add up to the fantastic feeling she felt.</p><p>She gasped for air and relaxed into the mattress, riding her orgasm high. Kagami giggled and tapped twice on her thigh, the one laying down nodding. </p><p>"I'm going to need a verbal answer sweetheart," she asked again, Ondine swallowed so that her dry mouth could be quenched. </p><p>"Y-yeah," she responded. "Fuck me like you mean it." Kagami gave a Cheshire cat grin and moved up so that she was hovering over her beauty. Carefully she lined  up her strap with her wives sex and began to gently push in. </p><p>Still a little sensitive from cumming, Ondine squirmed, but in a good way. She moaned as she felt it enter her, throwing her hands up and wrapping them around Kagami's neck. </p><p>Not only was Ondine in heaven, but Kagami was as well, as she leaned down and smashed her lips onto the others. She savored the one she married and groaned into her mouth, Kagami snickering. </p><p>Right away she began a rough pace, not holding back. She was hard and it caused their bed to creak and shift. Each thrust and lewd noise drove Kagami to closer and closer her edge, and then Ondine to her second. </p><p>They both moaned in unison, ruining the blanket underneath them. They both took sharp breaths, pausing, before the taller pulled out and fell to the side. She sat up and slipped off her strap, throwing it onto the ground as she stretched and moved to the other bed in the hotel room. Ondine follwed, legs jelly. They both fell onto the bed and cocooned under the covers.</p><p>"I love you," Kagami whispered as she began to fall asleep. Ondine nodded and reached over, grabbing her hand. </p><p>"I love you too." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>go easy on me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>